


Lazy Days

by headlostintheclouds



Series: Crack Attack [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Lazy Mornings, M/M, One Word Prompts, Oral Sex, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 03:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headlostintheclouds/pseuds/headlostintheclouds
Summary: Saturdays.Steve loved Saturdays. With the occasional missions aside, on Saturdays he got to laze around the house and do almost absolutely nothing. Everything he did do lacked his usual finesse. There was no one around to impress, only Bucky. So he basically became a sloth on Saturdays.☆☆☆Word prompt:explosion





	Lazy Days

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is the first fic of (hopefully) many in a horribly cracky series and I Profusely Apologise for what you're about to read. This is all a joke so plz don't come at me saying it's bad because I know it is, it's intentional. Also idk if you consider a pipe bursting as an explosion, but please just humour me and go along with it <3
> 
> You can find me on Instagram @pietromaxicough
> 
> Hope you enjoy this pure shit anyways :)

Saturdays.

Steve loved Saturdays. With the occasional missions aside, on Saturdays he got to laze around the house and do almost absolutely nothing. Everything he did do lacked his usual finesse. There was no one around to impress, only Bucky. So he basically became a sloth on Saturdays. 

Some of his favourite Lazy Saturday Activities included putting on a movie and snacking, resting on the couch in nothing but sweats, Bucky lazily fucking him into oblivion for hours on end, taking a long warm bath, and reading.

Today he decided sucking Bucky off like it was nobody's business was the best course of action. He was just extra horny today and he craved his daily dose of his favourite drink. That addictingly sweet yet salty taste made him want to cream his pants.

He dragged his Russian muscle man into the bedroom and ripped off his clothes immediately. They got down and dirty in record time, Steve desperate to taste that Fire Cock. Steve was so hard, he was pretty sure he could pound nails with his dick right now. 

Bucky sat him on the edge of the bed and started fucking his face. It felt so damn good. Steve wanted nothing more than to choke on Bucky's dick. He would sell his soul to have that right now.

Suddenly, a pipe burst in the bathroom and they forgot they left every single tap on in their house. All the plugs were in the drains too. Their house started flooding up with water and Steve panicked. He then choked on Bucky's dick for real and died of asphyxiation. Bucky died 5 seconds later from drowning.

Moral of the story: don't wish to choke on your sexy Russian boyfriend's dick. Also don't forget to turn off your taps, pull the plugs out of the drains and to have a plumber fix your pipe lines.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> imsorryplzdonteatme


End file.
